When I Was Your Man
by darkk.razberii
Summary: A one-shot song-fic. Sasuke was man enough to know he had screwed up his relationship... if only he had been man enough to realize it while he was screwing it up. SasuNaru GaaNaru M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor do I make any monetary profit from this writing. I also do not own the lyrics to "When I was Your Man" Note: some words slightly modified. All rights to Masashi Kishimoto and Bruno Mars respectively. **

**Warnings: OOC, language, some sexual situations.**

**Rated M but it's not super crazy**

**WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN**

_When did this bed get so big? _Sasuke wondered. His arm stretched out aimlessly to his left only to be met by cold, smooth sheets. Goosebumps rose on the flesh of his arm and he pulled it back to his chest almost protectively. He rolled onto his side putting his back to the empty side of the bed.

He'd have to remember to get a smaller bed the next time he was out and about. Surely one of his friends would be grateful for a free, king-sized bed. They may not be so grateful if they knew the manner of sexual acts done on said bed, but beggars can't be choosers right?

Sasuke closed his eyes. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the phantom of his former lover hovering behind him. Soft lips trailed gently down the back of his neck and over his bare shoulder causing him to shiver. Gentle, strong hands gripped his biceps as the body behind his pressed closer trying to become one with him. What he wouldn't give to feel the warmth and hardness of that body behind his again.

But he had to go and fuck it all up, didn't he? He just had to be a complete jackass all the fucking time.

Even when someone loves you, there is only so much they can take.

And Naruto had taken all that he could.

There was no going back now.

…

"My god will you turn off the fucking radio, Sakura?" Sasuke griped.

The pink-haired back-up singer glanced over at the moody man and made a face. "The fuck's your problem?"

Sasuke decided, instead of answering her question, to stand and unplug the offending radio. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, plagued by memories and mentally berating himself for his own stupidity. Not that he would admit that to anyone—especially not anyone in his band.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "What do you have against our music?"

He wasn't going to tell her of course. He wasn't going to tell her how Naruto used to sing his own song to him in a soft sultry voice as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off broad, tan shoulders. How he whispered those words in Sasuke's ear as he let mischievous fingers dip below the hem of Sasuke's pants in search of something…

The songs would never sound the same.

"I miss hearing Naruto singing these songs when he used to hang around," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stiffened at his band mates' words.

"He was actually a good singer," Neji mused. "He had some good harmonies. Shame we couldn't get him to sing with us."

Sakura laughed. "You know Naruto. He was all about support. He didn't want to outshine Sasuke."

"Like he could," Karin scoffed.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that you can't sing with Sasuke like Naruto and I could. You can't sing for shit. Just play your bass and shut your damn mouth."

Neji chuckled at Sakura's harsh words. The woman was certainly outspoken, to say the least.

Sasuke clenched his hands on his lap. Didn't they know he was sitting _right there?_ They couldn't be that stupid.

"I'm gonna text him and tell him he should still stop by a practice," Sakura said excitedly.

There was a momentary hush in the sound booth.

"You know he won't come…" Neji spoke softly.

Sasuke rose abruptly. They knew what they were doing to him. They were blatantly rubbing it in his face. Fuck them. Fuck all of them. "Go to hell," he hissed.

"Sasuke, we didn't—" Sakura reached out to touch his arm.

He recoiled from her touch and glared venomously at her. "Fuck you."

Didn't they know how bad it hurt? His emotions and heart weren't toys for them to play with. He might act like an aloof, heartless bastard, but he loved Naruto. And it hurt that a part of him was missing.

It hurt him so bad.

…..

What number drink was this? He couldn't recall. The room was spinning….spinning…

Another glass was pushed his way. He downed it easily. By now he couldn't feel the burn, couldn't even taste whatever it was sliding down his throat.

"_Sasuke! Can't we go, please?"_

"_Naruto, I told you already that I don't have time." Sasuke growled, ignoring the pleading blue eyes of his boyfriend._

"_Please, please, please, babe! I really want to go. I have this… this urge to dance. C'mon baby, don't you wanna see me dance?" he pleaded._

_Sasuke continued tapping away on his laptop. "Honestly, no. I don't care to see you shake your ass to some ridiculous club music."_

"_But I thought you loved my ass," Naruto pouted._

"_Fuck, Naruto, can't you see I'm trying to work here? I have to get this shit done!"_

_Naruto backed away from him, face red. "Your deadline is months away! Why can't you make some time for me?"_

"_I always make time for you."_

"_You're a fucking liar, Sasuke! You never have time for me! When was the last time we did something together?! It's like you don't even want to be with me. You don't buy me things, you don't hold my hand, you won't go anywhere with me… Seriously!" Naruto was furious._

"_Is that what you want? Do you want me to buy you things?" Sasuke rose from his desk and walked across the room. He grabbed his wallet and took out all the cash he had. "Go fucking buy yourself something nice then!" He threw the bills at Naruto and watched as they fluttered to the ground._

_Naruto stared in shock at the falling money. "Is that what you think of me? You think you can throw some fucking money in my direction and I'll be happy? I want you, Sasuke! Not your goddamn money!"_

"_Sure doesn't sound like it!"_

_Naruto stomped across the room in a few angry strides and let his fist meet Sasuke's face. "Keep all your goddamn money! All I wanted was some flowers on my birthday and fucking chocolate on our anniversary you prick! All I wanted was for you to fucking love me!" he lowered his head to hide the tears that had gathered in his eyes. "I'm done, Sasuke."_

_His words jerked Sasuke back to reality. His face was throbbing where Naruto had punched him, but the pain of his pounding heart was even worse. "What?" _

"_We're over. I'm breaking up with you." Naruto turned and walked calmly toward the door, but tears were falling freely down his face. "I'll leave the key on the table once I've picked up all my stuff." _

_And he was gone._

_Sasuke stared at the closed door._

_Naruto?_

"A-Ah, nngh."

How did he get here? Sasuke looked down, confused, at the blond man he was thrusting into. Who was he? The man clenched around him and Sasuke doubled over, pleasure shooting through him at the sudden change in tightness. The man below him was face-down, ass in air as Sasuke pounded into him.

"Oh god, oh god," the blond groaned. "Fuck, nngh. Fuck, fuck! Sasuke, that's so good."

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the fact that it was a bad idea to be having sex with someone who knew him, but damn if he wasn't feeling too good to care. "Shit," he grunted, feeling something tighten inside him. "Gonna…" he groaned, unable to completely form the sentence.

"M-me too," the man moaned. "Ah! S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt the man tighten around him once more and the coil inside him snapped. As he came he was only slightly aware of the tears that mixed with the sweat on his face and the whispered, "Naruto", that left his mouth before he passed out. 

….

It was one of those days, you know?

Sasuke had woken up next to his older brother's ex-boyfriend, Deidara, and had instantly known what had happened. Really, what other explanation was there for a naked blonde man in his bed. He sighed and lifted his cigarette to his mouth. His head was pounding from his hangover and he wasn't looking forward to the awakening of the rambunctious currently sleeping blond.

Moving carefully so as not to prematurely wake Deidara, Sasuke went quietly to the bathroom and started the shower. He climbed in under the hot stream and let himself relax a little. Seeing another man in his bed made him miss Naruto so much more.

He'd let other things get in the way of his relationship. He'd let _himself_ get in the way of his relationship. Why couldn't he have simply made more time for his boyfriend? Work could wait once in a while. If only he'd realized that sooner… if only he'd realized it before the best man he'd ever had had walked out of his life to never return.

It had been six months already. Six months and the wound was still as fresh and as deep as it was the day Naruto left.

Two months since Naruto had begun dating another man.

Sasuke pounded his fist against the wall of the shower. Why?! Why had he begun dating that goddamned fucking piece of shit redhead.

He had to laugh at himself. Who was he kidding? Gaara was a great guy. Sure, he was a little quiet and definitely a little intimidating, but he'd seen the way he treated Naruto. He was kind and gentle with the blonde. He opened doors for him and held his hand in public, shared small, sweet kisses with him.

He did everything Sasuke had failed to do.

…

Two more months had passed and Sasuke knew what he had to do. He'd seen Naruto around in passing a few times and from the look on the blond's face he knew he needed to give the two of them some sort of closure. Naruto deserved to be happy with Gaara, but he was still holding onto some sort of hope for Sasuke, it was clear in his eyes whenever they saw each other. Sasuke knew he couldn't make Naruto happy. It wasn't in his DNA, he didn't know how to treat someone the way they deserved to be treated.

He sat up on the stage, alone with just a keyboard in front of him. He'd had to make a couple of calls, but he'd finally found out a night that Gaara and Naruto would be at a local coffeehouse that was having an open mic night.

Without any introduction or warning (as he had specifically asked the emcee) he began to play and sing.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
__Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same__  
__When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down__  
__Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
__And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

Naruto, who had been walking back to his table with a cup of coffee, was completely rooted to the spot. He was staring wide-eyed toward the stage where his ex-boyfriend was singing. __

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but (s)he's dancing with another man._

Naruto had finally un-rooted himself from the floor and gone to his table to sit with Gaara. The red haired man slipped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and let him rest on his chest as they listened together.__

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong (wo)man like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh___

_Too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but (s)he's dancing with another man._

Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto's as he sang. He really needed Naruto to know that he was sincere. He wanted him to know that he loved him so much that he wanted him to be with someone who could love him as much as he deserved. He'd been a fucking moron, but he wanted to make things right in the only way he knew how. __

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
__Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
__To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
__But I just want you to know_

Sasuke's eyes shifted from Naruto to Gaara who was staring right back at him, understanding in his eyes.

___I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand__  
__Give you all his hours when he has the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

Sasuke rose as applause filled the room. He cast one last glance at the couple sitting in the midst of the clapping audience. Neither of them clapped and neither of them moved.

Finally, Gaara nodded slightly and turned to kiss Naruto on the cheek.

The blond was gazing at Sasuke with tears streaming down his cheeks. After a moment, a small smile formed on his lips.

That was all Sasuke needed.

_I'm sorry Naruto,_ he thought as he walked away from that stage, from that coffeehouse, and from the love of his life.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be your man._


End file.
